1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 2-acyl- or 2-thioacyl-1-trichloroacetimidoylhydrazines and their use as fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various acylhydrazines (i.e., compounds with the structure R'--NH--NH--CO--R) are known to possess different types of agricultural pesticidal activity. For example, Chemical Abstracts, 91, 20094r (1979) discloses the use of selected 1-trichloroacetyl-2-benzoylhydrazines as plant disease control agents. Chemical Abstracts, 60, 1606a (1964) discloses the use of chlorinated acetic acid hydrazines as having anti-bacterial activity.